Hidden Power
る ！ギニュー ！！ |Rōmaji title = Semaru Chō-Kessen! Ginyū Tokusentai Tadaima Sanjō!! |Literal title = The Great Battle Approaches! The Ginyu Special Squadron Takes the Stage!! |Series = DBZ |Number = 61 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = September 12, 1990 |English Airdate = September 28, 2005 |Manga = Premonitions of War *The Enemy of My Enemy... *The Ginyu Force |Edited = Arrival of the Ginyu Force *Elite Fighters of the Universe... The Ginyu Force |Previous = Bulma's Big Day |Next = New Ally, New Problem }} る ！ギニュー ！！ |Semaru Chō-Kessen! Ginyū Tokusentai Tadaima Sanjō!!|lit. "The Great Battle Approaches! The Ginyu Special Squadron Takes the Stage!!"}} is the twenty-sixth episode of the Namek Saga and the sixty-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 12, 1990. Its original American airdate was September 28, 2005. Summary Gohan and Krillin continue to fly towards Grand Elder Guru's house. Krillin says that when Gohan's latent power is released, he may not even be able to challenge Vegeta, but he should be able to buy Goku more time to arrive. In space, Goku finishes his training and returns the gravity to normal. Even he is impressed with how far he has come. He takes a bath, drinks a sports drink (instead of the beer in the fridge), and rests for the final leg of his voyage to Namek. As Goku lay resting in his bed, even he does not know that he has crossed the threshold of power that any Saiyan has attained. On Namek, Gohan and Krillin finally near Guru's home, but before they get there, they sense Vegeta's energy a very short distance away from them. Krillin stays behind and tells Gohan to go on to Guru's. When Gohan arrives at Grand Elder Guru's house, the Grand Elder gives Gohan more power. Vegeta then senses the energy and finds out Krillin was stalling him. Krillin tells Vegeta not to go, but Vegeta flies to the Grand Elder's house while Krillin hurries and follows. When Vegeta arrives at the place, he feels the energy in the house thinking it is Goku. Vegeta tells him to come out and fight him, and Nail comes out of the house, ready to battle with Vegeta. When Gohan comes out, Vegeta is shocked that it was not Goku and realizes that Gohan's power has increased. Krillin is laughing and thinks that Vegeta is scared. Vegeta begins laughing, which shocks Gohan and Krillin. Vegeta then tells Gohan that he can not beat him because he is not as powerful as him. In the house, Grand Elder Guru tells Dende that he feels a lot of strong energies coming towards Namek. Dende alerts everyone outside of the news, and Krillin and Gohan get excited, thinking that it should be Goku, while Vegeta looks into the sky. Nail then tells them that there is more than one power. Vegeta counts five powers in space and correctly guess that Frieza has called the Ginyu Force to come to Planet Namek. Vegeta rushes to Gohan, telling him to give him the last Dragon Ball. He then tells them about the threat and promises not to hurt them. Krillin accepts his deal and teams up with him to use the Dragon Balls after being told by Nail that the Namekian Dragon Balls grant three wishes rather than just one. At Bulma's location, Krillin tells her that he needs the Dragon Ball. When they leave her, Bulma gets angry and then realizes that Vegeta was with them. Meanwhile, the Ginyu force arrives on Namek. They come out of their pods, fly up in front of Frieza, and do their poses while calling out their names. The tall humanoid with red hair is Recoome, the blue alien with red eyes is Burter, the showy white-haired red mutant is Jeice, the little green alien with four eyes is Guldo, and the purple mutant with horns is Captain Ginyu (the leader of the Ginyu Force). Then, embarrassed by their poses, Frieza tells them it was great and gives them the plan to bring the seven Dragon Balls back to him. Major Events *Krillin and Gohan align with Vegeta as the Ginyu Force approach. *The Ginyu Force finally land on Namek. Appearances Locations *Space **Namek Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation Spaceship *Gravity Machine *Namekian Dragon Ball *Frieza's Spaceship Differences from the manga *Goku choosing a Sports Drink over a Beer from the fridge is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, when Krillin shows up to get the Dragon Ball from Bulma, the ball is tied to her leg with rope so that the ball does not roll away again. In the manga however the ball was never tied up because it never got away to begin with. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 61 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 61 (BDZ) pt-br:A batalha se aproxima! Chegam as forças especiais Ginyu! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 061 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z